User blog:BloodRaven000/Collection of the most epic battles recorded in the Imperium
I'll start off by saying I'm new to the Wiki/Blog editing side of things and I have 0 idea how to work it. I apologise if this is badly presented, feel free to contact me if you can help me out :) (You'll have a much better time viewing this on the computer) The first battle I'll showcase is a skirmish with the forces of the Space Marine chapters; Blood Raven and Ultramarine. Fighting by their side is a detachment of the 412th Imperial Guard. The inquistion themselves has also deemed this battle worthy of joining. After a hard fought victory on 4 warbands of Chaos (Death Guard, Thousand Sons, Emperors Children and World Eaters), I will be showing you the amassed army of the factions that managed to purge the powers of Chaos from this world. No2.jpg Skirmish.jpg|A formidable army, with the full power of a Warhound titan backing it. The battle for Horsen Its the late 41st millennium and the Imperium has just discovered a small planet in the very outskirts of the milky way galaxy. This planet is extremely rich in resources and extremely small. Some unique quirk in its atmosphere makes it extremely hard to detect to deep spaces sensors, the only reason why it has been detected now is because of a massive energy surge. A detachment of the Blood Ravens space marine chapter has been sent to secure the planet for the Imperium. Lead by Gabriel Angelos himself and accompanied by Chaplain Prathios this Blood Ravens detachment will be a force to be reckoned with. It seems however, that the Imperium are not the only ones that have noticed the planet and its power surge. An unknown and new clan of Orks happened to be near the planet itself when the surge happened. The clan called themselves Smakers Gitz, led by not a proper grown Warboss but simply a Boss by the name of Gitz’smaker. Desperate for resources this new clan were to also join the battle ahead. Although the Blood Ravens were tasked with securing Horsen another chapter of the Astartes knew of this power surge. Being extremely well versed in everything Necron this particular chapter knew this energy surge was not at all benign. The name of this chapter was aptly named Necrons Bane and despite being denied access to the planet of Horsen by many higher ups in the Imperium, Chapter Master Ekias Mollas could not let this slide, his hatred for Necrons was too strong. Even though it would damn his chapter Ekias also departed with the entirety of Necrons Bane (being a smaller chapter they did not have many numbers). The Imperium were completely ignorant of the Necron threat and disregarded Ekias as a madman and informed Gabriel that if Necrons Bane were indeed stupid enough to face off against the Blood Ravens they were to be burned as heretics and traitors. Before long the Blood Ravens reached Horsens surface and began to set up their base of operations. Thinking it was only a rabble of Orks they were facing there was some discontent among the most bloodthirsty of the Blood Ravens. Little did they know their appetite was about to be more than appeased… 1. Necrons attacking relic.jpg|Necrons attacking Orks pre-established relic point. 2. Entreched Space Marines.jpg|Entrenchment just outside of Blood Ravens base of operations. 3. Fallen brothers.jpg|Brothers are already falling. 4. Necron lord slaughtering brothers.jpg|The Necrons took the Blood Ravens by surprise, thinking the entrenchment could hold a few Orks they were unpleasantly surprised when the Xenos Necron Leader rose from the ground and started slaughtering battle brothers. 5. Necron finishing off another brother.jpg|As more brothers fell Angelos was hit with a wave of rage and began to directly engage the Necron. 6. G angelos engaged in mortal combat with necron.jpg|Locked in combat with the Necron Leader, Angelos snarled at the cold, dead eye holes staring back at him. 7. G angelos just managing to fight off Necron L.jpg|Barely surviving himself, Angelos manages to fight off the Necron and retreats back to the main base of operations with two of his battle brothers. 8. All thats left of encampment.jpg|This is all that survived of the original detachment. Angelos called down more support and Chaplain Prathios. 9. Brothers newly turned traitor Capturing a point.jpg|In the distance, the newly turned traitors are capturing resources for Necrons Bane. 10. Orks pushing for Necrons.jpg|Luckily for Angelos he had plenty of time to recover while the Necrons had their hands full with the Ork threat desperate to assert their dominance of Horsen. 11. Orks Amassing force for push.jpg|Even from where Angelos was recovering he could easily hear "FER GITZ'SMAKER" roared loudly over the battlefield. 12. Necron Annahilation barge comes out of nowhere.jpg|"GET THAT THER BIG BOOMY MAKER" one of the many Orks screams as one of the Necrons oldest weapon emerges from its tomb and begins to rip apart the Orks numbers. 13. Barge is purging orks and primitive tech.jpg|The Necrons, coming to their senses after an extremely long slumber begin to become aggressive and push the Gitz back with their superior tech and of course the massive annihilation barge. 14. G angelos and Chaplain Prathios assembling terminators.jpg|While the Barge booms in the distance and the battle rages on, Angelos has managed to call down more brothers and Prathios to aid him in his conquest of this planet. 15. First contact with Hostile chapter.jpg|Necrons Bane has managed to assemble a small team of Grey Knights lead by Librarian Garathian to neutralise the Blood Raven threat, expecting a small party knowing the Blood Ravens only expected a few Orks but were instead met by two dreadnoughts called down by Angelos for extra fire support against the Necron threat. 16. Terminator Shock squad taking relic point.jpg|Angelos not yet knowing his former brothers had attacked him, was focused on taking the relic back from the Orks so he could request a titan to assist him and win this planet. 17. Barge has cleansed most of Ork force.jpg|The Necron Barge and it's supporting troops had major success in crushing the Ork threat and its army was no more. 18. Last Scrags of Ork army .jpg|What little resistance the Orks had, made a feeble attempt to pacify the Necrons and were all met with death. 19. Necron lord finishing off Ork commander.jpg|A Necron lord has managed to push through the pathetic Orks by itself and since the Necron leader didn't deem this Ork Boss worth its time, it was the Lords job to finish off Gitz'Smaker. "Yer can kill me but yer can never kill orf me GITZ!!!" Gitz'Smaker died screaming WAAGGHHHH at the end of the Lords trident. 20. Gretchins are sent to slaughter out of desperation.jpg|The remaining Orks scared and scattered after the brutal slaughter of their Boss threw gretchins at the Necrons in pure desperation. 21. A fresh shoota squad attempting to finish off a lone necron.jpg|One of the last Orks starting shooting at a singular Necron hoping to gain some kind of glory for their efforts in their pathetic WAGGHHHH. "YER WORSE THAN THE SMELLY 'UMIES" one of the Orks spluttered after being disemboweled by the Necron he was attempting to kill. 22. Gretchens in turrets in final stand against the force destroying their fortress.jpg|Surrounded by fear itself the Gretchens had to be admired for their persistence in defending their stronghold to the very end. 23. Orks purged.jpg|With the Orks wiped clean, the Necrons began to move onto the bigger fish in the pond. 24. Meanwhile Rogue chapter has been bolstering defenses.jpg|After a decisive victory securing the relic point, hearing his former battle brothers had attacked his forces surprised Angelos and sent probes to scout out Necrons Bane and its base of operations. The probes found not an army, but a massive defense. Necrons bane was preparing for something big and could only do so much with what seemed like very limited man power. 25. a small party of knights is sent out to combat BR.jpg|More Grey Knights are sent out to attack the Blood Ravens in an attempt to distract them from their base of operations. It did not work. 26. Facing both Necron and Traitors.jpg|Necrons Bane was not without tactics however. They had taken advantage of the fact the Necrons had also moved in to destroy the Blood Ravens. 27. Terminators face off against incoming Barges.jpg|Angelos, Prathios and their terminator brothers begin to face off against the incoming Necron threat readying themselves for battle. 28. First barge is destoyed while traitors flee.jpg|It did not take long to destroy the first barge the Orks had damaged, and as soon as the Barge was destroyed the Necrons Bane immediately went to retreat to their base. They could not afford to lose anymore knights. 29. Land raider joins the fray just in time .jpg|Just in time, the Land Raider Crusader Angelos had requisitioned earlier was finally assembled and entered the battle slaughtering the remaining Necrons close to the base. 30. Terminator faces off against Necron.jpg|A lone terminator finishing off a Necron. 31. Terminators caught in the middle.jpg|Despite everything, Angelos and Prathios were stuck in a sandwich of Necrons and although they loved the glory of battle. Neither of them were good to the chapter dead and initiated a tactical retreat. 32. Warhound Titan joins the fray.jpg|After some time fighting the Necrons and the occasional Necrons Bane, the tech marines and servitors had finally managed to get a Warhound Titan fully operational after Angelos and his squad had managed to capture that relic point some time ago. It was sent it into battle to drastically change the tide of the battle, and hold off the Necrons with ease. 33. The sheer awesome power blows necrons away.jpg|The titan, looming over everything in the battlefield decimates everything in its way with plasma blast after plasma blast. 36. Double laz cannon catch necron squad .jpg|The range and of the titan is incredible and manages to stop the Necrons before they can even cross the river. Category:Blog posts